the life of percabeth
by Ilovepercabethxx
Summary: this a story of Percabeth right up to the point of their last breath.
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of Percabeth**

 **Note: I am from England so sorry if I get American stuff wrong**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or hoo xx**

 **Enjoy!**

( **Annabeth's POV)**

Senior year.

Only one more year until me and Percy could go to college together. _Percy._ Ever since I moved back to san Francisco after the giant war, I could barely cope without Percy.

Every day I would wake up with horrifying dreams or would have a tantrum just because I missed him so much. Percy was the only person who could calm me down and after Tartarus… let's not talk about that.

After many months of persuading, my dad finally let me move to New York.

Sally and Paul let me stay in their apartment but Percy didn't know yet. It was a surprise. I was dying to see him. Only 45 for minutes…

It was 7:15 in the morning and as I was transferring to Goode (the school where Percy goes. Yay!) I had to get to school extra early for a tour of the school.

I walked up to the doors of the school and was greeted by one of the students. She was wearing a tight, black mini skirt, a black crop top and an olive-green jacket. Her hair was in tight dutch plaits and she was wearing a _lot_ of makeup.

She said in a bored voice (she was probably doing this instead of detention) "hello and welcome to Goode." She was twiddling her hair and was looking at her shoes. "my name is Natasha and I'll show you around the school today."

I just smiled and said "my names Annabeth."

"before we start today, just a few notices. You need to go to the nurse's office at 3rd period to check your medical history and there is a swimming gala on Saturday if you want to go."

"I'm already going to the gala," Percy was going to be there!

"right. Let's start then."

She led me through the halls and into different classrooms and then finally engaged in some proper conversation. "so, do you know anyone here already?" she said whilst trying to sound interested.

"my boyfriend goes here actually" I replied

She looked at me for the first time, "oh, and who's that?"

"I'm not sure whether you'll know him but his names Percy Jackson"

I instantly regretted the decision as she narrowed her eyes and looked as if she was going to strangle me. "oh. So, you're one of _those_ girls."

I could tell she knew I was confused because she answered all my questions for me. "he's one of the most popular guys in school. All the girls pretend to be his boyfriend but we all know hell never accept. He always declines them by saying he has a girlfriend who lives in California but based on his description of her, we all know she's not real."

I raised my eyebrows interested to know more, "so what does he say about her?"

"he says she has blonde hair that is always curled so neatly, she has a beautiful figure and she has a perfect tan. He says she is the most loyal person he knows and she would literally go to hell for him." I nodded at that. "he says she protects him and he protects her but the most unbelievable part is that she has grey eyes that mesmerise you and they calculate your every move. Who has _grey_ eyes?"

Natasha looked at me and started to put the puzzle together. Then she spoke. "you have blonde hair; grey eyes and you've even got the same necklace as him but with a few more beads. Where did you come from Annabeth?"

"umm... san Francisco."

Her eyes suddenly narrowed and her fists were clenched. "well let me tell you that he's _mine!"_

She turned on her heel and stormed off along the halls. I scolded myself _great! I've made lots of new friends._ I was left alone waiting for him.

7:50. _Come on seaweed brain_. I turned around to read my book by my locker.

Then I heard someone say, "yay! I've got a new locker neighbour! My names Percy Jackson."

I turned around to look at a pair of memorising sea green eyes staring straight into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or hoo xx**

 **(Percy POV)**

The day had started out just like a normal school day for me but when I got to school, I had the surprise of my life.

Ever since the person who had a locker next to mine transferred schools, I had an empty locker next to me so I was surprised to see a girl standing by it, reading a book. I said hello and when she turned around, my eyes were met with a pair of mesmerising, grey eyes.

I just stood there looking like an idiot while trying to process everything.

"Annabeth" I whispered

Without realising it I leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't just a peck. It was a kiss full of passion and love. My arms were round her waist and her arms were round my neck.

We pulled away for air and realised there were quite a lot of people watching us.

We heard a lot of murmurs like "I thought she wasn't real" or "that should me in his arms."

I blushed a little and so did Annabeth

"I missed you so much." I said, still holding her by the waist.

"I missed you too seaweed brain."

We stood there for a while staring into each other's eyes until it was time to go.

"let me show you to homeroom," I said still gazing into her beautiful eyes.

"ok."

We walked into homeroom holding hands and there was only one seat left.

"there's only one seat left seaweed brain"

"I guess you'll have to sit on my lap then, wise girl," I replied with a smirk on my face.

We sat there giving each other eskimo kisses whilst comparing our timetable. We had 4 lessons together but at 4th period I had marine biology and she had architecture. I liked this school because we had all the normal classes like English, maths and science etc. but we also got to choose 3 specialised subjects. I chose Greek mythology, swimming and marine biology whilst Annabeth chose Greek mythology, architecture and Greek.

Then our homeroom teacher came in. Mr Blofis. AKA: my stepdad. I loved him as my homeroom teacher but he could definitely be embarrassing sometimes.

The whole class went silent and he said, "Percy, Annabeth. I know you haven't seen each other for six months but I would prefer if you did not sit on his lap."

The class laughed but they also gave a few jealous looks. Annabeth stood up and replied, "but sir, I don't have anywhere else to sit."

He thought for a moment and said, "you can sit with him for now but I will get a new desk for tomorrow. Ill be having words with you two later."

"but you won't see her later."

"oh, did she not tell you that she was staying at our place."

"surprise seaweed brain!" she leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted by Mr blofis.

"sorry sir," we said in unison.

"thankyou. Now shall we do attendance?"

 **(Annabeth POV)**

Homeroom was… interesting. But I got to be with Percy and that was all I wanted. The first two periods were fine. We had maths and English but because I was dyslexic it was very difficult for me. Percy told me he got everything printed out in Greek for him so at the end of the lesson I talked to the teacher about that.

at 3rd period I was supposed to be in science but I had to meet with the school nurse to check through all my medical history.

When I walked into the nurse's office, I was surprised to see a young, healthy looking woman. That surprised me because the nurse at my old school was a fat, ugly thing. She welcomed me and I sat on a chair.

She started asking me different questions.

"any medication?" she asked

"some for my ADHD" I replied

"any breathing problems"

I had to think about that one. After spending time in Tartarus, I had struggle breathing because of the acidic air but that was no more. "no"

She asked me more and more questions. It was very boring.

"anything else we need to know about Ms. Chase?" she asked.

"I'm not sure whether you need to know but I have an extreme case of arachnophobia."

"how severe?"

"well, if I see one, I will start hyperventilating and panicking. If it bigger than your pinkie nail, I will start having a full-on panic attack."

You see, my mum had a very bad relationship with Arachne so she turned her into a spider. And because I'm Athena's child, I have a very big fear of spiders. Sometimes the spiders are followers of Arachne, seeking revenge so I steer very clear away from them. I have it worse though because I sent Arachne to Tartarus myself and ever since then I've seen a _lot_ of them.

"right! That's all then. You can go to lunch now."

I headed out of the nurse's office and went to my locker to wait for Percy. Instead of finding Percy waiting for me, I found Natasha. _Oh no_ I thought.

"hiya, _Annie._ " She said with a smirk on her face

I hated that name and she knew it. "hiya, _Natty_ "

She gave me a menacing look, "I just thought id tell you in person that if you don't break up with Percy, I will tell him all about your past."

"there is nothing he doesn't know" I said with a confident tone in my voice.

"are you sure? You see, a week ago I found out something life changing. A week ago, I was taken to a camp. For demigods. I saw you there. I don't know much about anything yet but I did hear a lot about you and some guy. I heard that you went to hell with him and you love him more than anything. Next summer, when I go to camp, I can tell your actual boyfriend about Percy and I can tell Percy about your actual boyfriend."

Natasha looked at me like she was waiting for me to be all like _oh no! you can't tell Percy!_ I just looked at her and laughed.

"what's so funny?" she looked confused.

I just asked her, "so who's your godly parent?"

"Aphrodite"

"ah, says a lot." I was so ready to roast her, "you see, Percy is the same person who went to hell with me and the same person who saved the world twice. I transferred to this school just to be with him because I wasn't coping without him. If you're Aphrodite's daughter, I'm surprised you don't know that we are her favourite couple. She's probably looking at you now ready to torture you because you're trying to break us up. so, goodbye!"

Natasha looked up and stormed off and I turned around to see that Percy was standing there.

"woah." He said

"did you see all of that?" I asked

"yes, I did"

He took my hand and we went to get lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own hoo or pjo**

 **(Percy POV)**

I was just about to walk into the cafeteria with Annabeth when she said "just a minute. I need to get my lunch from my locker."

"ok, wise girl. I'll save you a space with my friends." I replied

"I can't wait to meet them seaweed brain." With that she gave me a quick kiss and walked off.

I walked through the doors and spotted my friends.

"Hey, Perce" jack said. He was my first friend at school. Brown hair and deep blue eyes. Next to him sat his girlfriend, Olivia. She had blonde hair and it was dyed purple at the ends. Then there was Alice, she had dark skin with brown eyes and frizzy black hair. Jack keeps thinking we should go out together, but no. I know where my loyalties lie.

"Hiya," I said as I waved to them.

"We're going to the cinema later. Want to join?" Olivia asked while munching on a sandwich.

"Sorry, can't. I've got a date with Annabeth."

"The insanely gorgeous girlfriend that we have never see and is _imaginary._ " Jack joked.

"Like seriously what is wrong with all the girls at this school? I mean, you can admit that she's not real to us." Olivia said.

As if on cue the doors opened and all of us turned around to see Annabeth.

"Wow guys. Hot new girl coming this way."

"JACK!" Olivia glared at him.

"Sorry," he replied in a small voice.

Then I stood up and started to kiss Annabeth. All eyes were on us and I could only imagine what the others would say.

We finally broke apart to see all my friend looking shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Alice exclaimed.

"I believe I did." I smirked and Annabeth came and sat next to me.

 **(Annabeth POV)**

Percy's friends were really nice. They welcomed me and we spent the whole lunch together. It was nearly the end so I went to my locker to get my stuff for my next class. Architecture. I was nearing my locker when on it I saw a giant spider. When I say giant, I mean the size of my fist.

I screamed and cried and next thing I knew, I blacked out.

I woke up to find Percy next to me in the nurse's office. I got up and hugged him and he calmed me down by rubbing circles on my back. _Crap!_ I must've made a giant scene and I missed architecture. I was looking forward to that.

"now I know what she meant by extreme case of arachnophobia." The nurse said to herself. "how do you feel honey?"

"fine, just scared"

"have you ever passed out before because of this?"

"nope." I replied and the nurse wrote notes on her pad.

"I got really worried wise girl." Percy said while holding my hand.

"I'm sorry I over reacted."

"I understand." Percy said with a smile. "It turned out it was a fake spider and Natasha wanted to make you look weird."

I was angry, "you know what would make me happy? If I could go up to her and strangle her and then punch in her little stupid face!"

Then I was allowed to finish my day at school. I went to my next class and got a lot of whispers and looks behind my back. _What a great way to start school,_ I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or hoo xx**

 **Percy (POV)**

It was finally the end of the day. I still couldn't believe that Annabeth was going to stay with us! We met after 5th period and then headed to my car. It was Paul's old car with the dents that blackjack 'helpfully' made for me.

We were driving when my favourite song came on and I decided to belt it out. Forgetting that Annabeth was there. I turned around and she was there with her phone recording. Don't worry, Leo made it so no monsters will attack. The only downside is that all the phones that were made with a different engraving such as: 'made by your flaming hot sexy Leo' or 'I know you want a flaming hot Leo right now'. Anyway, Annabeth was in fits of laughter and I turned tomato red.

"I would advice you to stop recording or I will tickle you to death when we get home."

Annabeth shook her head, trying not to laugh, "not going to happen seaweed brain!"

"Right, well I guess the tickle games will begin!" Percy was about to leap forward and tickle her but then he remembered that he was driving, "whoops."

"You're so stupid seaweed brain." Annabeth said and she finally stopped recording.

"No, I'm not!" and I lifted my hands in the air and slammed them down again when I realised, once again, that I was driving. Annabeth raised her eyebrow to prove her point.

Then suddenly out of the blue Annabeth asked, "Percy?" I nodded my head, "will we be sharing a room together?"

To be honest, I didn't know. Did we have a guest room? I should probably know since it's my apartment. "ummm… I don't actually know."

"I hope we do" Annabeth whispered happily, blushing slightly.

"I do too"

 **Annabeth (POV)**

I do love Percy but he can be really stupid sometimes. I mean, one time we were on a field trip with Chiron to see Olympus and we were walking through New York to get to the empire state building. I was really busy looking at the architecture of a building that I didn't realise that everyone had gone off without realising that they'd left me behind. Percy being Percy got really worried, thinking id been attacked so he sent an army of dolphins to come rescue me. And we were on land! Embarrassing!

We finally got to his apartment and we were greeted by Sally. "Hello Annabeth! How was school?"

"School was great thanks!" I replied

"Your bags are in the guest room sweetie so you and Percy can maybe get started unpacking" I was a bit sad that I wasn't with Percy but if I were his mom, I would do the same.

Me and Percy headed to the room. It wasn't too small but not big and it had a double bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a bookshelf (thank the gods!), a desk (again, thank the gods) and a full-length mirror behind the door. I was definitely glad that there was place for me to put my giant boxes of books and room for me to do homework and work on blueprints.

My bags were on the bed so I unzipped them and started unpacking. We hung up all my clothes and put my pictures of friends and family (and of course Percy) on the windowsill and on top of my bedside table. My bedside table had drawers in it so I made sure all my essentials were in there. ambrosia, nectar, my dagger, some rope, lots of golden drachmas, some water, a prism and a small bowl (for iris messaging), money and my pocket tent. Under my bed I put my drakon bone sword, a shield and my armour. On the hanger on my door I hung my Yankees cap which began to work again after the war.

I was done packing when Percy's mom called out "dinner's ready and cookies are waiting for afterwards!"

"Woo!" Percy shouted.

After he inhaled his food, we went to watch a movie on the sofa. I wanted to watch something romantic but Percy wanted to watch something water- related. In the end we decided on titanic. It worked for both of us.

We cuddled together and my head was cushioned on his chest so I could hear his heart beat. Percy was fiddling with my hair and I thought he was just twiddling it. I turned around to find that he had braided it in a beautiful fish tail.

"Piper taught me." He said with his dreamy eyes staring into mine.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied with a cute smile on his face.

We leaned towards each other and he gave me a sweet, loving kiss. We broke apart and I returned to my position, wrapped in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo or hoo xx**

 **Percy (pov)**

 _I was falling. Falling into the endless pit. The only hope I had was Annabeth clinging on to me. I knew that without her I would not survive. Then I did the worst thing I could do._

 _I let go._

 _I saw her falling endlessly into the darkness. Her eyes looking into mine as she fell._

My eyes opened and I was back in my apartment. I sat up and looked at my hands. They were shaking.

The door slowly opened and I saw Annabeth standing in the doorway.

"can I come in?" she whispered quietly. She had tear tracks down her face and her face was blotched from crying.

I gestured for her to come over and she sat next to me. She buried her head into my chest and cried. I rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down.

"nightmares?" I asked her.

She nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Its okay. Im here now." I comforted her gently.

"do you get them too?" she asked.

"every night."

We sat there in silence just feeling each other in our arms. Eventually we fell asleep together without the horrors that the night usually brings to us.

I woke up with the light streaming down onto my face and I felt Annabeth in my arms. My chest was against her back and my arms were around her thin waist. The sunlight reflected off her hair, making it look gold. She opened her eyes and rolled over to look at me.

"good morning," she said sleepily.

I groaned and got up stretching my arms and then landing them round Annabeth's shoulders.

"good morning beautiful." She smiled and I brushed a stray curl away from her soft face.

"I think I should probably go back to my room as sally will probably be a bit annoyed that I slept with my absolutely amazing boyfriend."

I pouted and did my best puppy eyes. She leaned over to kiss me and walked out to get a shower. I got out of bed, got changed and then walked out to get breakfast.

As I walked out into the kitchen, the scent of pancakes hit me. My mom was making her classic blue pancake recipe and was dishing them out onto the plate.

"Mmm…." I drooled at the sight of them. Mom laughed and she gave me a plate. Annabeth walked out of her room with slightly damp hair and she was given a plate too.

"thankyou." Annabeth said and sat down at the table with me.

After we ate our delicious breakfast, we got our bags together and drove to school.

 **Annabeth (POV)**

Me and Percy pulled up in the parking lot and we walked into school together. I saw Natasha give me a nasty look and percy gripped tighter on my hand.

After homeroom, we had Greek mythology. I also took Greek but that was just because I was already fluent in it- so was percy but he took swimming instead. We got to our class and I was greeted by a woman in her mid-fifties.

"hello class, I am mrs Dorchester and I will be your teacher this year." She talked to the class with lots of energy and her eyes landed on me. "you must be new here. Welcome. I like to give my new students a pop quiz to see how much they know." She handed me a sheet of paper with 100 questions on it. _This is going to be easy_. "the only person to get 100% is Percy here so good luck!"

She left me to do my quiz and I finished within 5 minutes. "done."

"gosh. that was quick." She looked over my sheet and marked it with a red pen. "wow! Full marks. I guess that means you and Percy will have to battle to see who knows best."

 _This is an odd lesson_ I thought

"right then. Percy, who was first to ride the Pegasus?"

"bellerophone." I answered instantly. She nooded to show I was correct.

"Annabeth, who killed achilles?"

"paris." She answered straight away.

She carried on asking questions until she ran out of ideas and gave up. "well, this was an interesting lesson." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own pjo!**

 **(Annabeth POV)**

I woke up and groaned.

"do I have to go to school?" I said to my half-asleep seaweed brain.

"no" he replied. We started sleeping together every night and we only got caught once but all sally did was wink at me mischievously so I wasn't worried.

"yes, we do, seaweed brain," I groaned and sat up.

"no, we don't because it is the weekend," he said with a smirk on his face.

I had completely forgotten. My first week had gone so quickly and it had been great except for the occasional harassment from Natasha. I slumped back down in my bed and cuddled with Percy for a while longer but then got up. I quickly got dressed and then went to work on some designs for Olympus on the sofa.

I loved architecture but architecture at school was boring. I liked a challenge. Most of the time in class, I would just be working more on my designs because I'd finished my work already.

After about half an hour of working, Percy came in and sat next to me.

"have you had breakfast yet?" I shook my head while still focusing on my work. "well, I'm going to make a blue smoothie to take with us on our walk.

I looked up, "I didn't know you could be healthy!" I giggled. "id love to go." He leaned in to kiss but then his mom walked into the room.

On Sunday it was Percy's swimming gala. I knew he was going to win. He was the son of Poseidon after all. I wore his swim-team jacket in support- but also because I loved how it smelt of him.

When I got to the pool, I sat down on the front row, not minding that I would get wet. It was quite early so I just sat and waited.

After a while when more people were sat n their seats, the swimmers came out to the pool-ready to swim. I saw Percy and waved to him. He was definitely going to win. Suddenly, I saw a little heart made of water in front of me. It was beautiful. I looked in Percy's direction and gave him a big smile.

 **(Percy POV)**

It was nearly my turn and I was preparing for my dive. I leaped of the edge and began to swim effortlessly through the water. In a matter of seconds, I had reached the end and turned to do one final length.

I occasionally lifted my head out of the water- not to breathe though, just to make people know that I wasn't breathing under water. After I had finished all my races (coming first in all of them) I went to get dressed in the changing rooms.

All of the team came in and congratulated me and the coach patted me on the back.

Whilst getting changed a boy, who was new to the team, called Ezra came up to me. "don't mind me asking but why do you have so many scars on your body, especially that huge one on your leg?" he asked me pointing to the wound that was still a bit raw.

"ummm… it's a long story. I have cats at home." I replied quickly.

Most of my scars came from monster attacks but the one on my leg came from Tartarus. It was the worst one and when ever it sealed it would just reopen again. It just reminded me about the pit.

Once I was dressed, I went out to greet Annabeth and she gave me a kiss on the lips.

"you were amazing Percy."


End file.
